The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
The Chinese Patent Application No. CN201520471305.0 discloses an electrical connector, which includes an insulating body, multiple terminals, a base, a pressing plate, a guide member and a carrier. The terminals are accommodated in the insulating body. The base is located at the periphery of the insulating body and provided with a first metal sheet and a second metal sheet, and the first metal sheet and the second metal sheet are located on the same side of the insulating body. The pressing plate is pivotally connected to the second metal sheet and arranged above the insulating body in a covering mode. The guide member is pivotally connected to the first metal sheet, located between the base and the pressing plate and provided with two sliding rails which are arranged in pair. The carrier is used for carrying a chip module onto the insulating body, and is supported on the two sliding rails and slides along the sliding rails. The carrier is assembled to the guide member, so that the chip module is driven to be connected with or disconnected from the terminals when the guide member rotates between an open state and a closed state.
However, the first metal sheet and the second metal sheet are located on the same side of the insulating body, and the guide member is located between the base and the pressing plate. Thus, when rotating into the open state, the guide member inevitably impacts the pressing plate. Accordingly, the chip module impacts the pressing plate, and the risk of crashing of the chip module is increased.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.